


Tooth & Nail

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Napping, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: "Bucky heaved a sigh, smoke billowing from his nostrils and trailing up toward the ceiling of his cave. The gold and precious gems of his treasure pile shifted and clattered about as he lifted his massive head to look over his shoulder at the pest climbing his back. Tony, of course, paid him no mind at all, his tiny golden talons latching onto the edges of Bucky’s scales to pull himself higher. His bright red and gold pelt stood out starkly against Bucky’s dark grey and silver."





	Tooth & Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Stark Week! DRAGONS

Bucky heaved a sigh, smoke billowing from his nostrils and trailing up toward the ceiling of his cave. The gold and precious gems of his treasure pile shifted and clattered about as he lifted his massive head to look over his shoulder at the pest climbing his back. Tony, of course, paid him no mind at all, his tiny golden talons latching onto the edges of Bucky’s scales to pull himself higher. His bright red and gold pelt stood out starkly against Bucky’s dark grey and silver.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“No,” Tony answered, concentrating on his task.

Bucky gave him a moment to continue before figuring out he wasn’t going to.

“And why are you shrunk down and climbing me?”

Tony sent him an annoyed glance, because clearly Bucky shouldn’t be distracting him right now from his Very Important Work.

“I’m timing myself.”

“Why? If you’re bored, I’m sure there are some adventurers crossing the mountains we can terrorize.”

Tony gave an exasperated huff.

“What if I need to one day? I need to know how long it’d take me.”

Bucky wrinkled his snout at the thought.

“Why would you need to? Why wouldn’t you just grow?”

Tony was spectacularly gifted at shifting his size, which was not a skill held by Bucky’s particular species. His venom came in handy pretty often, though.

“What if I can’t?” Tony asked indignantly, as if offended by the very thought that Bucky would question him. (Which was ridiculous, because Bucky _always_ questioned him.) “What if we’re in a small space and only one of us can fit at full size? What if I’m hurt and you need to carry me? Would you rather carry me like this, or like this?”

Without warning, Tony’s body began expanding rapidly. Less than a breath later, Bucky’s entire body was covered by Tony’s behemoth mass pressing down on him. The other dragon grinned toothily.

“Ooo, cuddles.” Bucky rolled his body, forcing Tony off of him and moving to pin him instead. He nuzzled Tony’s face affectionately. “I love cuddles. You’re always so warm.”

Tony pouted, an action that was far more effective when he was of a smaller stature.

“No fair,” he complained. “You always do this.”

Bucky chuckled and curled in closer, moving his tail to tangle around Tony’s.

“I just enjoy being close to you. Is that so wrong?”

“You’re a sap,” but even as he said it, Tony’s wings stretched to encircle them both.

Bucky hummed happily.

“For the record,” he mumbled, settling in for a nap since there was no way he was moving until he absolutely had to, “I’d be happy to carry you anytime.”


End file.
